


Writober Vegereeza

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x FriezaRaccolta di fanfiction di varia lunghezza in occasione del writober, ognuna sviluppata con un prompt diverso.Raccolta collegata indirettamente con la fanfiction "Dipendenza"





	1. Chapter 1

First time

-Lo sai che potrei ucciderti, vero?-  
Lo aveva tenuto premuto contro il muro ammonendolo minaccioso fino a quando il sayian non lo aveva baciato.  
Lo aveva colto di sorpresa ma non si fece trovare impreparato e lo ricambiò.  
Frieza era decisamente più esperto nel baciare e lo guidò muovendo la lingua nella sua bocca, mordendogli le labbra e lasciando ricadere il giovane sottoposto per terra, spingendolo sempre contro la parete fredda. Vegeta si rivelò impacciato ma allo stesso tempo impetuoso e desideroso, lo baciava inesperto, come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua vita.  
Quello era stato l’inizio della loro fine.  
Era stato il primo vero contatto spinto tra l’imperatore e il guerriero che li aveva portati a cercarsi sempre più spesso mentre lavoravano insieme, portandoli a sfiorarsi distrattamente e portando Frieza stesso a trattenersi di fronte al grosso oblò nella sua sala di comando in sua compagnia, solo per rubargli un bacio un contatto più approfondito.  
Fu solo quando Vegeta raggiunse la maggiore età che si decise ad invitarlo per la prima volta nelle sue stanze private.  
E Vegeta non vedeva l’ora.  
Era agitato mentre percorreva i lunghi corridoi del palazzo che lo avrebbero portato nell’ala privata dell’edificio.  
-Raggiungimi nei miei alloggi una volta che avrai terminato la cena assieme ai tuoi sottoposti- gli aveva detto il suo Lord e lui aveva fatto un inchino in segno di assenso.  
Ma si sentiva inquieto.  
Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa quella volta, d’altronde aveva appena raggiunto la maggiore età, almeno secondo la cultura che gli apparteneva. Non che gli importasse molto delle usanze del suo popolo ormai estinto, ma era evidente che Frieza apprezzasse le tradizioni e le usanze dei vari popoli. Spesso era capitato che decidesse di festeggiare una qualche ricorrenza particolare derivante da popoli che aveva sottomesso, appropriandosene.  
Che in occasione di quel giorno avesse un dono speciale da dargli?  
Vegeta bussò tre volte alla porta metallica della stanza del suo signore e questa si aprì con un movimento secco, lasciandolo entrare e poi richiudendosi alle sue spalle.  
La stanza aveva un profumo delicato e le tonalità che la caratterizzavano andavano dal bianco al rosato, dando un tocco elegante e raffinato, esattamente come l’uomo che l’abitava.  
Arredata con buon gusto con diversi mobili intagliati e un grande letto dall'aria morbida e decisamente comoda sormontato da uno sfarzoso baldacchino.  
Vide Frieza spuntare da dietro un’altra porta con in mano due calici colmi di una bevanda verde brillante.  
-Trattasi di un liquore pregiato che ho tenuto conservato per diversi anni, mio caro- gli porse uno dei due bicchieri e gli sorrise amabilmente.  
La prima cosa che Vegeta notò dopo il colore del drink fu che Frieza non indossava la corazza della battle suit. Non aveva avuto molte occasioni di vederlo a petto nudo, ma quello era un segno che in quel momento era rilassato e tranquillo, visto che si lasciava vedere in quel modo da lui. Al contrario Vegeta indossava una semplice tuta da combattimento blu, d’altro canto era tornato da poco da una missione e aveva appena avuto il tempo di rendersi presentabile, e la frangetta scura ricadeva morbida sulla fronte, a coprirla.  
-Concedimi un brindisi in tua compagnia, principe- Frieza alzò il proprio calice, imitato dal giovane.  
-Come desideri, Lord Frieza- e subito dopo bevvero il contenuto dei loro bicchieri, gustando quel sapore forte e simile alla liquirizia, lasciando i contenitori vuoti.  
-A proposito di desideri- continuò Frieza prendendogli il bicchiere dalla mano e posandolo su un tavolo vicino a lui assieme al proprio.  
Poi gli si avvicinò lentamente.  
-C'è qualcosa che desideri al momento, Vegeta?-  
Questa domanda gli parve piuttosto strana.  
Il ragazzo non aveva idea delle vere intenzioni dell’altro, ma d’altronde lo conosceva abbastanza bene da saper riconoscere i suoi atteggiamenti: per prima cosa gli aveva offerto da bere, dopo averlo invitato esplicitamente nella sua camera, non indossava la corazza e, soprattutto, la sua coda si era mossa veramente poco da quando era entrato, a conferma del fatto che non aveva cattive intenzioni e che era a proprio agio.  
Vegeta decise di osare e si morse appena il labbro inferiore.  
-Al momento vorrei baciarti, potente Frieza- disse tutto d’un fiato, con un filo di voce e deglutendo.  
Il nervosismo aumentò quando lo vide rimanere impassibile per qualche secondo, fino a quando non si sentì afferrare delicatamente il mento per essere portato verso il viso dell’altro.  
Frieza lo baciò con intensità, ricordando che non si concedevano quei momenti da diverse settimane ormai, visto che Vegeta era tornato da una missione solo da poco e non avevano ancora avuto occasione di vedersi.  
Le mani di Vegeta si posarono sulle spalle dell’uomo, spingendolo a baciarlo ancora, mentre si divoravano a vicenda le loro bocche. La sensazione di quel contatto era strana per entrambi: li faceva sentire appagati ma come se fossero in lotta perenne visto che più che baci sembravano morsi e segni territoriali. Percepivano un gran calore su tutto il corpo che poi esplodeva duramente e direttamente nelle loro teste.  
Vegeta ebbe un sussulto quando sentì la mano affusolata del tiranno posarsi sul suo fianco e si staccò da lui, interrompendo il bacio e guardandolo interrogativo.  
Frieza era impassibile, lo sguardo penetrante e profondo non lasciava intendere assolutamente nulla.  
Osò ancora, accarezzandogli il fianco, scendendo lungo la coscia e, con molta delicatezza, andò a posarsi tra le sue gambe, dove avvertì un minimo rigonfiamento.  
Frieza solitamente se voleva qualcosa se la prendeva senza troppi giri di parole o azioni superflue, ma dentro di sé sentiva che quello era il modo giusto di procedere. Voleva evitare di spaventare il principe perché in quel caso avrebbe anche potuto perdere la fiducia che egli nutriva nei suoi confronti ed era un rischio che non era disposto a correre. Era un ottimo alleato e non aveva certo intenzione di farselo scivolare dalle mani, da quando poi aveva scoperto quanto gli piacesse baciarlo… beh, non avrebbe voluto perderlo solo perché era stato troppo avventato.  
Mosse la mano contro il suo membro mentre con l’altra lo sorreggeva per il braccio visto che le gambe del principe iniziavano a cedere. Lo spinse contro il muro e gli posò un altro bacio sulla bocca, lento e delicato.  
-Fr… Frieza?- mormorò Vegeta insicuro, quando le labbra dell’uomo si posarono sulla sua fronte per poi scendere e andare vicino al suo orecchio, succhiandone il lobo.  
-Che cosa vuoi, Vegeta?- domandò.  
Il sayian era sicuro: senza dubbio voleva che andasse avanti a toccarlo perché quelle mani su di sé gli provocavano brividi di piacere lungo tutto il corpo. Era più che sicuro della sua scelta.  
-A… anc… ancora- la voce del ragazzo era debole per via dell’eccitazione ma si fece capire andando a lambire con la lingua il collo del compagno, il quale accolse la sua richiesta, avendo ormai avuto la conferma che le cose procedevano per il verso giusto.  
Sollevò di peso il suo compagno, afferrandolo da sotto le cosce e lo portò verso il letto dove lo fece sedere e poté ammirarne il viso eccitato e le guance arrossate. Ansimava e teneva le gambe serrate, come se si vergognasse della sua erezione crescente. Frieza si leccò le labbra scure.  
-Spogliati- ordinò e Vegeta si morse il labbro ma obbedì. Si sfilò la corazza, poi i guanti e gli stivali, rimanendo solo con la maglia e i pantaloni, sotto lo sguardo attento dell’imperatore. Si gustò ogni singolo movimento del ragazzo e quando lo vide togliersi la maglia lo assalì facendolo stendere.  
-Sappi che normalmente sono molto aggressivo con i miei compagni- gli parlò ammonendolo -E mi lasciò sopraffare dalla violenza-  
Sembrava come se volesse chiedergli velatamente se quelle condizioni gli stessero bene, ma Vegeta non era certo tipo da lasciarsi intimidire da una premessa del genere. Sorrise.  
-La violenza va bene, Lord Frieza- disse mostrandosi sicuro e mantenendo il contatto visivo con l’altro.  
Il dittatore gli afferrò le mani e gliele serrò con la coda sopra la sua testa, in modo da poterlo ammirare e toccare senza impedimenti. Osservò quel giovane corpo dalla pelle abbronzata, muscoloso ma magro, i pettorali esposti e il ventre piatto, su cui spuntavano ciuffi di peli pubici neri e ancora corti. Senti l’eccitazione crescere in sé realizzando che aveva desiderato farlo da molto tempo. Con le mani percorse il corpo del principe per poi strappargli di dosso anche i pantaloni, riprendendo a baciarlo sulle labbra, sentendosi ricambiato.  
La bocca dell’uomo scese sul collo dell’amante per iniziare a morderlo e succhiarlo, godendosi i gemiti sommessi dell’altro.  
Vegeta si sentì invadere da un calore che non aveva mai provato, proprio nel petto e che molto lentamente scese fino al suo basso ventre, che in quel momento stava a contatto con quello del suo signore. La cosa lo fece eccitare ancora di più ed ebbe un fremito, catturando l’attenzione del tiranno.  
-Sei molto sensibile- commentò guardando il suo volto con interesse, fino a quando un dubbio gli attraversò la mente come fosse in lampo.  
-È la prima volta che fai una cosa del genere, Vegeta?-  
Il sayian aveva notato una cosa solo in quel momento: Frieza stava ripetendo il suo nome in maniera molto insistente, come se stesse cercando di metterlo a suo agio in qualche modo contorto, o come se avesse intenzione di marcare il territorio in maniera perversa. Ricambiò la sua occhiata con timidezza, ma sibilando a denti stretti gli diede una risposta.  
-È la prima volta, mio signore- pronunciò quelle parole come se si vergognasse della cosa, ma Frieza non ci diede peso e lo baciò ancora, mordendogli la bocca, scendendo sul collo, sulla spalla e sul petto, ansimando e ascoltandolo ansimare a sua volta. Il sayian strinse le gambe e le serrò intorno al bacino del dittatore, spingendoselo verso di sé, facendolo sorridere soddisfatto. Sembrava che iniziasse a prendere confidenza con la cosa.  
Frieza lo fece stendere più verso il centro del letto e fu a quel punto che Vegeta si riscosse: se doveva succedere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa stesse progettando l’imperatore, non lo avrebbe lasciato giocare da solo. Si mise a sedere e lo baciò con passione, sorprendendolo, mentre la mano scivolava silenziosa tra le sue gambe, accarezzando l’intimità ancora coperta dallo slip nero. Lo sentì sussultare e gli afferrò la mano incriminata, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Chi ti ha dato il permesso di toccarmi, moccioso?- ringhiò minaccioso, ma Vegeta non si fece intimidire.  
-Non avrai intenzione di lasciarmi in disparte mentre giochi con il /mio/ corpo, potente Frieza?-  
Il tiranno gli sorrise beffardo: Vegeta era sempre stato sfrontato con lui, non dava retta praticamente a nessuno e spesso e volentieri si lasciavano andare a battibecchi per diverse ore. Fin dai primi tempi in cui si erano conosciuti aveva sempre apprezzato quel lato del suo carattere e, in quella situazione, lo apprezzò più che mai. Lo eccitava l’idea di avere un amante giovane, curioso e attivo, non gli avrebbe certo impedito di fare la sua parte.  
-Se vuoi toccarmi- riprese -Devi dimostrarmi di esserne degno-  
Quasi non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Vegeta capovolse le posizioni, bloccandolo sotto di sé e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo ventre, guardando la sua espressione piacevolmente sorpresa.  
Il sottomesso accarezzò le cosce muscolose e forti dell’altro, scrutando il suo corpo con lo sguardo, accarezzando con gli occhi ogni centimetro di pelle, mentre il giovane principe si chinava per mordermi le labbra.  
-Sembra che mi sia guadagnato il merito, mio signore- sussurrò con malizia, arrossendo visibilmente. Quel modo di comportarsi così lascivo doveva sicuramente essere causato dal liquore che aveva bevuto, oltre che dalla sensazione che stava provando.  
Si era ritrovato spesso a bere in compagnia dei suoi colleghi e aveva scoperto di riuscire a reggere molto bene l’alcool, ma quel liquore molto forte e la situazione di quel momento gli stavano dando alla testa. Si sentiva onorato, il suo signore gli stava facendo scoprire i piaceri della carne e, anche se era totalmente inesperto sull’argomento, non poteva fare a meno di percepire una certa complicità con lui, mentre familiarizzava con la cosa.  
La coda di Frieza si avvolse intorno al collo di Vegeta che venne riportato con la schiena contro il morbido materasso, le gote rosse.  
-Ricorda che sono io il tuo Lord- sussurrò l’alieno rosato -E che di conseguenza sono io ad avere l’ultima parola-  
Detto ciò approfittò di quel momento in cui aveva le mani libere per spogliarlo completamente, guardandolo arrossire di più, sentendosi evidentemente vulnerabile e scoperto, il membro eretto che svettava tra le sue gambe.  
-Non essere imbarazzato, principe- concluse Frieza, togliendosi anche i suoi boxer, rivelando la sua intimità violacea e pulsante. Vegeta, ancora costretto sul letto dalla morsa della coda, era piuttosto sicuro che fosse retrattile e allungò la mano per provare ad avere un contatto più profondo. Con sorpresa, il tiranno lo lasciò fare, ma solo per qualche secondo dal momento che subito dopo gli afferrò le mani portandogliele sopra la testa, impedendogli i movimenti, per poi costringerlo, con le ginocchia, a divaricate le gambe, iniziando a stuzzicare la sua apertura con la punta della coda, liberando il suo collo, e Vegeta gemette di dolore e piacere quando venne penetrato da essa. Strinse i denti e gli occhi e quando sentì il tiranno ridacchiare arrossì.  
-Sei piuttosto intraprendente per essere un verginello- lo prese in giro mentre lo stuzzicava tra le natiche e Vegeta si aggrappò alle sue spalle, tenendo le gambe aperte e agitando la coda scimmiesca.  
Era una situazione assurda, si sentiva strano ad avere la coda del suo signore dentro di sé e sentiva caldo, oltre che una fastidiosa sensazione membro. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la coda di Frieza entrare ed uscire dal suo corpo, ansimava e gemeva senza ritegno ormai e, nel gettare indietro la testa, incontrò lo sguardo attento e affascinato del tiranno. Vegeta lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con passione, gemendo nella sua bocca mentre tutto il suo corpo veniva scosso per intero da un lungo brivido di piacere che confluì nel basso ventre, facendogli rilasciare una notevole quantità di seme, sporcando leggermente la pancia piatta e rosea del suo compagno che, staccandosi da lui, gli sorrise guardando com’era scosso e ancora agitato per via del recente orgasmo.  
-Fr… Frieza io…- gemette Vegeta ma quello gli mise un dito sulla bocca, estraendo la coda dal corpo del giovane.  
-Se vorrai, andrà meglio la prossima volta- disse semplicemente.  
Vegeta, ancora ansimante e sudato, i capelli sfatti con la frangetta attaccata alla fronte e gli occhi lucidi e nerissimi, non si capacitava di come Frieza fosse comprensivo con lui in quel momento, ma sapeva una cosa: avrebbe volentieri fatto ancora quelle cose con lui.


	2. Bondage

Bondage 

-Legare il corpo di una persona, avvolgendolo con corde e lacci, è considerata una vera e propria arte-   
Le mani chiare e delicate di Frieza passarono lungo il corpo magro e tonico di Vegeta, finendo di fare un nodo alle corde rosse intrecciate sul petto. Era legato con le mani sopra la sua testa, un gancio lo teneva letteralmente appeso al soffitto della grande stanza privata dell’imperatore, delle spesse corde scarlatte gli avvolgevano il corpo, dipanandosi come una elegante ragnatela, disegnando dei ghirigori rossi sulla pelle dorata.  
-Non è, ovviamente, apprezzata da tutti, ma sai che sono un cultore delle arti- continuò Frieza, baciandolo sul petto.  
-Non posso esimermi dall’applicarla su di te-   
Vegeta non poteva rispondere avendo la bocca zittita da una spessa barra di acciaio, legata dietro la nuca da un nastro, anch’esso rosso. Ansimava, attendendo trepidante il momento in cui il suo signore avrebbe iniziato a giocare con il suo corpo. Spesso si era ritrovato alla sua mercé, ma mai completamente immobilizzato e silenziato. In quel modo non poteva contrastare le azioni del suo padrone in alcun modo e non poteva comunicare con lui se non tramite mugugni e gesti poco comprensibili. Non vedeva l’ora che cominciasse, l’erezione pulsante e scoperta tra le sue gambe era un chiaro segno del suo desiderio, che lo faceva sentire ancora più esposto e vulnerabile.   
Frieza si leccò le labbra e si avvicinò al suo orecchio, facendo scivolare una mano sul suo petto e poi sul ventre.  
-Sei magnifico- gli sussurrò, succhiandogli il lobo, ascoltando il suo gemito strozzato quando gli afferrò il membro per iniziare a massaggiarlo con un ritmo insopportabilmente lento.  
Essere toccato così da Frieza gli provocava brividi di eccitazione lungo tutto il corpo decorato di rosso e gemette ancora più forte quando la coda lunga e rosea dell’alieno calò pesantemente sui suoi glutei scoperti, producendo un secco schiocco a contatto con la pelle abbronzata. La carne tenera e giovane si arrossò dopo quel colpo improvviso.  
-Perdonami- mormorò Frieza, sorridendo beffardo e strizzando un capezzolo con la mano libera -La mia coda deve avere vita propria quest’oggi-  
Un’altra frustata lo fece sussultare e un’altra ancora gli lasciò un altro grosso segno rosso sulla pelle.   
La coda pelosa di Vegeta si agitò con forza, la sua schiena si inarcò per andare incontro al massaggio del Lord che ancora gli toccava il membro, ma che non lo assecondò, colpendolo ancora sulla schiena con la coda.   
Vegeta ringhiò ma si bloccò quando vide la punta viola della coda avvicinarsi al suo membro caldo ed eccitato.  
Tremò.   
-Non mi pare di averti dato il permesso di muoverti, principe-  
La coda del dittatore diede una sferzata sul pene del sottomesso che lanciò un urlo soffocato dalla sbarra di metallo, dimenandosi con forza.   
Quel dolore… quel dolore lo aveva eccitato molto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare e dentro di sé se ne vergognava. Si sentiva un pervertito, ma non poteva farci nulla se il suo signore aveva il potere di farlo sentire così bene anche con i metodi più strani e particolari.   
Pensò che, forse, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea muoversi ancora.


	3. Hair pulling

Vegeta era costretto a stare piegato contro il tavolo di metallo nell’infermeria, completamente nudo e bagnato fradicio con l’acqua della vasca di rianimazione da cui era appena uscito. Le spinte vigorose ma lente di Frieza, che si conficcava in lui con una forza innaturale, lo facevano tremare e il principe si aggrappò con le mani ai lati del tavolo, gemendo e stringendo gli occhi.   
Frieza allungò una mano verso di lui e gli afferrò con forza i capelli facendolo ringhiare, strattonandolo e costringendolo a tenere la testa all’indietro. Vedeva il dolore dipinto sul suo volto ma non gli importava.  
Il sayian continuò a gemere mentre Frieza si avvicinava al suo viso con il busto per guardarlo meglio.   
-Spero che così tu capisca la lezione, dannata scimmietta!- la stretta sui suoi capelli si fece più forte mentre continuava a tenergli la testa indietro, facendogli inarcare la schiena in modo quasi innaturale. Vegeta sorrise pensando a quel modo strano che Frieza aveva di insegnargli lezioni e di dimostrare che teneva alla sua vita. Era un modo possessivo e aggressivo, ma lo faceva sentire sicuro ed appagato.   
Il tiranno gli premette una mano gelida sulla schiena, costringendolo ad inarcare molto di più, facendo aderire il suo addome contro il tavolo freddo. Le spinte secche aumentano di velocità e il sayian gemette di piacere e dolore, venendo strattonato ancora per i capelli. Faceva male, ma non gli dispiaceva essere preso in quel modo da lui, era l’unico momento in cui adorava farsi sottomettere da lui, /lui/ era l’unico che poteva sottometterlo. Ringhiò quando la mano di Frieza si strinse più forte sulle ciocche nere e folte di capelli, e gemette più forte quando lo sentì venire copiosamente dentro di lui, inarcandosi verso il suo giovane corpo.


	4. Breath play

Delle volte gli stringeva le mani al collo, ma il suo cuore gli impediva di stringere più forte.   
Vedeva il suo viso diventare rosso, lo sentiva annaspare, osservava i suoi occhi di ossidiana diventare liquidi e solo quando lo vedeva impallidire improvvisamente rallentava la presa, lo vedeva graffiargli disperatamente le braccia nel tentativo di divincolarsi e liberarsi.  
Litigavano spesso, trovandosi in disaccordo, l’uno voleva sopraffare l’altro e non erano rare le volte in cui il tiranno diventava violento e iracondo, afferrando la gola del principe con le mani gelide, stringendo le dita con le unghie laccate di nero contro la pelle, lasciandogli dei segni scuri e dolorosi sulla carne. Frieza lo costringeva a tenere le gambe aperte mentre lo prendeva e mentre lo guardava cercare disperato un po’ d’aria.   
Sapere di poter prendere la vita del suo guerriero prediletto semplicemente stringendo un po’ di più le dita attorno alla gola lo faceva sentire eccitato e imbattibile. Si godeva le smorfie di dolore dipinte sul volto di Vegeta mentre affondava nel suo corpo, possedendolo con rabbia, osservava il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi in modo irregolare, sentiva le mani del compagno stringersi sui suoi polsi, nel vano tentativo di convincerlo ad allentare la presa.   
Eppure Vegeta sapeva che non avrebbe stretto di più.   
Frieza sapeva che non avrebbe /potuto/ stringere di più, in quanto non si trattava che di un gioco malato e sadico che riguardava solo loro due e che solo loro potevano capire.   
Frieza adorava il carattere deciso di Vegeta ma certe volte gli dava sui nervi, talmente tanto che lo assaliva su due piedi, quando erano soli, dentro di lui si faceva largo il pensiero di stringere le mani attorno al suo collo mentre se lo scopava fino allo sfinimento, fino a che non sarebbe stato che un corpo senza vita, freddo e immobile.   
Ma ogni volta che si ritrovava a pensare che forse, forse in quel momento, mentre lo prendeva, poteva stringere di più per prendersi anche la sua vita, il suo cuore gli intimava di fermarsi. Non era pronto a vedere quegli occhi neri spegnersi davanti a lui, non poteva prendere la vita del suo protetto in quel modo, poiché la sua vita già gli apparteneva. Gli bastava osservare il modo in cui Vegeta ricambiava il suo sguardo per capire il concetto.   
Frieza stringeva di più, Vegeta annaspava, ansimava e si dimenava, lo guardava con aria di sfida.  
“Vuoi farlo davvero?” sembrava che volesse chiedergli con quegli occhi grandi ed espressivi.  
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di stringere più forte la sua coda nemmeno quando lo aveva massacrato su Namecc.   
Gli aveva guardato il corpo tumefatto e il suo cuore gli aveva nuovamente intimato di smettere di stringere.  
Non riusciva a stringerlo nemmeno ora, mentre lo aveva a completa disposizione sotto di sé, in quel letto della casa abbandonata in cui si vedevano da diversi mesi a quella parte.  
Disteso sul materasso sfatto, sudato e sottomesso, Vegeta aveva le guance rosse e la bocca schiusa che, disperatamente, cercava aria. La pelle bruciava sotto lo sguardo quasi furioso di Frieza che non accennava a smettere di stringere le mani sul suo collo, tenendolo fermo con la lunga coda bianca. I grandi occhi dell’alieno erano ridotti a due fessure, lo guardavano bramoso ed eccitato. Guardò i segni dei morsi e i lividi che gli aveva provocato, poi si concentrò nuovamente sulle mani strette sulla gola.  
“Se stringessi appena più forte non ti avrebbe nessun altro"  
Premette le dita contro la pelle dorata dell’amante che soffocò un grido, stringendo gli occhi e boccheggiando più forte, gemendo sotto le spinte vigorose dell’altro. Le mani di Vegeta andarono verso quelle di Frieza, nel vano tentativo di liberarsi, strinse di più le gambe attorno al suo bacino bianco e ossuto, infine gettò indietro gli occhi.  
Le mani dell’imperatore si allentarono solo a quel punto, quando vide il suo volto cambiare colore, diventando cianotico sotto la luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra. Tuttavia i suoi palmi rimasero premuti sulla gola del principe, diede qualche altra spinta più assestata e poté godersi l’espressione del piacere più puro dipingersi sul suo viso.  
“Ti è sempre piaciuta l’idea di farti sottomettere da me. Lo neghi ma il pensiero che io possa prendere la tua vita con un semplice gesto ti eccita.   
“Ti è sempre piaciuta l’idea di farti sottomettere da me. Lo neghi, ma il pensiero che io possa prendere la tua vita con un semplice gesto ti eccita. Posso ucciderti anche adesso, ma l’espressione che fai quando non ne puoi più mi eccita e mi intimidisce allo stesso tempo”  
I segni sul collo di Vegeta erano visibili e neri, un gran segno di vanto per l’imperatore che, in tal modo, poteva dire che anche se aveva trovato un posto in cui vivere che lo teneva lontano da lui, in fondo, ancora gli apparteneva.


	5. Dirty talk

La voce calda e bassa di Frieza gli accarezzava le orecchie, seducente e quasi femminile. Non poteva vederlo, ma immaginava le labbra scure muoversi mentre parlava, ogni tanto si fermava e Vegeta /sapeva/ che se le stava mordendo.  
Che rabbia non potersi voltare a guardarlo.  
Con la faccia rivolta contro il muro e le mani su di esso davanti a sé lo ascoltava parlare. La voce del suo signore da sola era in grado di portare la sua eccitazione alle stelle, così pacata, tranquilla, rassicurante ma allo stesso tempo minacciosa. Il linguaggio aulico e gentile, tipico di un uomo come lui, gli dava l’impressione che volesse dimostrare di essere migliore solo per il fatto di avere una maggiore padronanza e conoscenza del vocabolario.   
-Mi toccherai o mi lascerai qui a soffrire?-   
Aveva detto il giovane principe, senza voltarsi per guardarlo. Agitava la coda con frenesia, andando a cercare un contatto di qualsiasi tipo con il suo amante, che però non avvenne mai.   
Lo sentì ridere dolcemente e sentì una mano gelida e delicata sfiorargli il fianco nudo con il palmo.  
-Ascolta la mia voce-   
Ordinò Frieza, osservando le natiche sode ed esposte di Vegeta, le gambe magre e muscolose, la schiena sudata coperta di cicatrici. Spostò leggermente la testa per guardare il membro gonfio che non era ancora stato sfiorato in alcun modo.  
-Sai, ho visto come reagisci a certe cose che faccio-   
Gli occhi di Frieza scrutarono ancora la figura di Vegeta poggiata di pancia contro il muro metallico della sua stanza, costretto in quella posizione solo da un suo semplice ordine, costretto a subire senza avere degli impedimenti fisici. Frieza sapeva che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto trasgredire ai suoi ordini, ma sapeva anche che Vegeta era consapevole che in quel gioco era meglio non farlo arrabbiare. Continuò a parlare, standogli alle spalle, con le mani dietro la schiena.   
-Ho notato che ti piacciono i miei occhi, vero?- gli domandò prendendolo per il mento e costringendolo a guardarlo. Vegeta ansimò.   
-Ti piace quando ti guardo mentre ti scopo-   
Il principe strinse i denti sentendolo pronunciare quella frase. Lo eccitò il fatto che si stesse sbilanciando, non lo sentiva mai parlare in quel modo.  
-Hai un debole per la mia voce- abbassò il tono per dirlo e gli lasciò il mento, guardandolo poggiare la fronte spaziosa e sudata contro il muro, mentre l’imperatore si poggiava accanto a lui per osservarlo.  
-Adori ascoltarmi parlare e, nonostante tutto, ti piace che ti dia degli ordini. Guardati ora-   
Frieza sorrise vedendolo in difficoltà.   
-Oh, so che ti piace essere provocato, conosco tutte le tue debolezze-  
Il ragazzo inspirò e si trattenne dal mandarlo al diavolo, perché sapeva di non avere lui in mano le redini del gioco.  
-Ma più che essere provato a te piace provocare- lo guardò, impassibile, mentre gemeva sommessamente.  
-Perché, in fondo, non sei altro che una troia-   
La schiena di Vegeta si arcuò di più, i nervi si resero, la testa venne buttata all’indietro e dalle sue labbra uscì un ringhio soffocato. Si morse le labbra e gli occhi di Frieza si illuminarono.  
-Oh- esclamò -Ti eccita la volgarità? Sapevo che fossi un pervertito masochista, ma non immaginavo che fossi tipo da queste cose…-  
-Sta zitto!- gemette l’altro, tentando senza successo di controllare i fremiti del suo corpo.  
Frieza gli si mise dietro e gli passò un dito sulla schiena, riuscendo a percepire il suo cuore battere all’impazzata.   
-Vuoi che sia volgare, Vegeta?- la sua mano scese sul fianco e sulla natica sinistra facendolo sussultare.   
-Dimmi quello che vuoi che faccia, puttana- sussurrò direttamente nel suo orecchio, massaggiando il gluteo -Altrimenti non posso esaudire le tue richieste-  
-B… bastardo- riuscì solo a mormorare Vegeta con un ringhio basso e rabbioso.   
Provava frustrazione ma, diavolo, se gli stava piacendo sentirlo parlare così. Si inumidì le labbra passandoci la lingua sopra e inspirò.  
-Ammetti che vorresti che te lo infili di forza in bocca, vero?- la mano del dittatore scivolò verso il collo del ragazzo e gli mise l’indice e il medio tra le labbra.  
-Vorresti succhiarmi il cazzo, non è così, Vegeta?- gli domandò, uscendo le dita dalla bocca per poi infilarle nuovamente dentro, simulando un rapporto orale.  
Vegeta gemette, cercando il suo sguardo, iniziando a succhiare le falangi con forza.  
-Oppure… scommetto che ti piacerebbe se fossi io a succhiarlo a te-   
Il corpo nudo del sayian si contrasse, così come il suo viso. Frieza gli praticava così raramente del sesso orale che in quel momento gli sembrò impossibile anche solo immaginare la cosa, fino a quando la mano dell’altro non si spostò sul davanti, afferrando il suo membro ormai quasi al limite. La sensazione della pelle gelida contro la sua intimità praticamente bollente gli fece emettere un gemito più alto degli altri. Frieza iniziò a massaggiarlo.  
-Forse ora vorresti farmela pagare perché ti sto facendo soffrire, eh? Vorresti sbattermi per terra e fare di me ciò che vuoi, fottermi la bocca come se il tuo schiavo fossi io-   
Vegeta si morse la lingua ma l’altro andò avanti.  
-Conosco il tuo corpo, mio piccolo sayian- le dita passavano su tutta la sua lunghezza -So bene che ti fa impazzire essere morso proprio qui- la mano che prima gli stimolava la bocca ora si posò sul suo fondoschiena e lo massaggiò ancora, senza fretta, senza curarsi dei versi di supplica di Vegeta, costretto a quella tortura.  
-So che ti piace quando ti scopo da dietro, senza che tu possa guardarmi, come un dannato animale, so che ti piace quando non ti lascio venire, come adesso-   
La testa di Vegeta si fece più leggera e gettò indietro gli occhi, chiudendoli in preda ad un sussulto improvviso.   
-A me piace venirti dentro, invece… credo di non avertelo mai detto, ma mi piace sentire il tuo culo che si stringe attorno a me… tu mi risucchi dentro di te perché sai che non puoi fare a meno di tutto questo-   
Prese a toccarlo con più vigore, aumentando la velocità e poi diminuendola d’improvviso.  
Vegeta non ne poteva decisamente più.   
-Frie… Frieza…- gemette annaspando e quello gli afferrò il mento da dietro, scendendo poi con la mano verso il collo e dando gli ultimi colpi di polso lo fece finalmente liberare nella propria mano. Lo sentì cedere e lo afferrò prontamente abbracciandolo in petto, posandogli un leggero bacio sulla nuca, poi dietro l’orecchio e, infine, sulla tempia.  
“Conosco le tue debolezze e posso tenerti nelle mie mani come e quando voglio. E la cosa che mi piace di te è che mi permetti di farlo pur essendo un animale senza guinzaglio e senza legami".


	6. Web cam

-Continua- disse Vegeta con tono serioso, rinchiuso nella capsula che viaggiava nello spazio. Nel suo loculo stretto e illuminato solo dal bagliore dello schermo davanti a sé, con la mano nei pantaloni e il viso contratto dall’eccitazione. Dall’altra parte dello schermo Frieza era nelle medesime condizioni, l’inquadratura stretta gli impediva di capire bene dove si trovasse, ma immaginò fosse nella sala comandi, completamente solo.   
Il principe lo guardava stimolarsi con le dita lunghe e sottili, osservava i suoi occhi appannati per l’eccitazione, le labbra schiuse a lasciare fuoriuscire bassi gemiti e respiri affannati e la sola vista di quel volto contratto dal piacere lo mandava in estasi. La mano coperta dal guanto bianco della tuta toccava il suo membro eretto mentre si godeva la vista del suo signore e gemette più forte aggrappandosi al bracciolo del sedile venendo colto da uno spasmo più forte degli altri mentre Frieza agitava la coda e si mordeva le labbra. Non vedeva l’ora che il principe tornasse da lui per poterlo finalmente possedere.


	7. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rende meglio se collocata tra il capitolo 10 e 11 di "Dipendenza", ma può essere letta anche come fanfiction a parte.

-Non so praticamente nulla della cultura e delle tradizioni sayian- il corpo nudo era disteso tra le bianche lenzuola che si confondevano con la pelle nivea dell'alieno, anch’egli disteso accanto a lui.  
-Ero troppo piccolo quando il mio pianeta scomparve e non feci in tempo ad informarmi a riguardo-   
Scostò le lenzuola dalla schiena di Frieza e si soffermò a guardare i segni che gli aveva lasciato con le mani e con i denti. L’altro si limitava ad ascoltarlo, sdraiato con gli occhi chiusi, rilassato, le braccia incrociate sotto il cuscino.  
-Non si trovano nemmeno molte testimonianze scritte tra gli archivi galattici, sai… un popolo come il mio non perdeva tempo in queste sciocchezze-   
La sua mano scivolò tra il corpo dell’imperatore e il materasso, scendendo tra le sue gambe mentre l’altra si posava sulla base della coda, accarezzandone la superficie liscia con lussuria.   
-Però Napa una volta mi raccontò della propensione dei sayian a mordere i propri compagni. Mogli, mariti, amanti…-   
Le sue labbra si posarono sulla base della schiena, iniziando a succhiare la pelle lasciando un livido rossastro, mentre la mano che ne stuzzicava l’intimità non dava segni di voler smettere.   
-Diceva che si trattava di un modo per formare specie di legame, come fosse un desiderio recondito di marcare il territorio-   
-Ho sempre creduto che non foste altro che bestie selvagge- mormorò Frieza, tirando fuori una mano da sotto il cuscino per andarla a posare sopra quella del compagno, che ancora lo toccava tra le cosce. Alzò leggermente il bacino, per permettergli di toccarlo con più facilità mentre Vegeta ancora gli lasciava succhiotti sulla pelle della schiena e dei fianchi.   
I denti di Vegeta si conficcarono nella morbida carne del tiranno, mentre continuava a stimolarlo, seguito dal compagno. Lo morse forte, finché non sentì il familiare sapore del sangue, eccitato nel sentirlo sgorgare caldo e denso nella sua bocca. Lo aveva sempre fatto, ma in quel momento ne sentì il bisogno quasi impellente. I fianchi di Frieza si dimenarono per il dolore, mandò un breve ringhio che culminò in un lungo gemito a causa dell’eccitazione che lo stava cogliendo. Sentì le dita di Vegeta penetrarlo e percepì ancora le sue labbra sulla pelle, pronte a succhiare, sussultò quando sentì ancora i denti dell’amante affondare nella spalla, lasciando un altro segno scuro da cui il sangue cominciava a sgorgare lentamente. Vegeta lo succhiò avidamente, come fosse un vampiro, come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua vita. Lo morse ancora, sentendo nuovamente quell’istinto antico assalirlo all’improvviso, afferrando il fianco del dittatore per costringerlo a stare disteso contro il letto, mentre i suoi denti passavano sul suo collo bianco e nervoso, sentendolo gemere di dolore e piacere, affondando i canini nella carne, pregustandosi la vista del grosso segno che sarebbe rimasto sulla sua pelle. Quell’istinto antico che aveva avvertito sempre e solo quando si trovava con lui si stava facendo sentire anche ora, a distanza di anni, dopo tutte le cose che erano accadute e che erano cambiate tra di loro. Sentì che quella era una delle cose rimaste invariate nel loro rapporto, il desiderio di vedere i segni dei suoi morsi sul suo corpo, che andavano a corrompere quel candore e quella purezza apparente.   
Passò la mano libera sul segno nerastro e sanguinante che sfoggiava la pelle di Frieza, mentre quello si lasciava andare ad un grido strozzato, venendo grazie ai soli movimenti delle dita del principe. Egli baciò il segno che gli aveva appena fatto, con orgoglio.


	8. Wall sex

-Mio- mormorò Frieza nell’orecchio del sayian mentre lo possedeva con violenza in quella vecchia casa. 

La schiena di Vegeta affondava nel materasso, le gambe strette sulle spalle dell’amante, cosicché in quella posizione poteva vedere il suo viso candido e dai lineamenti morbidi. La fronte sudata di Vegeta si aggrottò quando l’altro gli si avvicinò per mordergli un orecchio, facendolo piegare ancora di più, tanto che se Vegeta non fosse stato molto flessibile probabilmente gli avrebbe spezzato la schiena.

-Perché non vuoi venire con me?- gli domandò l’alieno bianco, mentre lo guardava gemere senza ritegno.

Vegeta si aggrappò alle sue braccia e strinse i denti, sentendolo affondare di più dentro di sé, violento, possessivo, rabbioso.

-Potrei riservarti questo trattamento ogni volta che lo desideri- continuò, stringendogli la vita con la coda, aiutandosi così a sollevare il piccolo corpo del principe, gli afferrò i glutei sodi con le mani e si issò, facendolo sbattere contro il muro, premendolo contro di esso. Vegeta mandò un urlo di sorpresa misto ad eccitazione. Lo stava facendo impazzire con tutte quelle attenzioni, con tutta quella violenza che lo eccitava e lo faceva sentire vivo.

-Invece di incontrarci sempre come due ladri- una mano affusolata passò dall’afferrargli il gluteo a stringere il collo. Vegeta annaspò. 

-Hai paura di lasciare la tua sicurezza su questo pianeta?- 

Frieza lo baciò con forza fino a fargli sanguinare le labbra, un bacio appassionato, rude e deciso, così come le spinte a cui si lasciava andare, così diverse da quelle a cui era abituato, quasi disperate.

Vegeta non gli rispose mai, consapevole che dalla sua bocca sarebbero usciti solo versi e gemiti osceni, che avrebbero solo confermato il suo desiderio di essere preso in quel modo sempre, in ogni momento e situazione da lui.

-La mia unica consolazione- terminò Frieza, assestando un’ultima spinta che fece urlare il sayian -È che posso averti quando voglio visto che non mi sai resistere-

Frieza venne dentro il principe, con un gemito alto, stringendosi più forte a lui e spingendolo ancora contro il muro. Ansimavano entrambi e la coda bianca dell’alieno non allentò la stretta sui fianchi dell’amante, non volendosi rassegnare a lasciarlo andare ancora una volta.


	9. Tentacles

Tentacles 

Un tentacolo viola si insinuò tra le labbra morbide e piene del principe che iniziò a succhiare, accogliendo quel pezzo di carne nella sua bocca. Altri tentacoli si attorcigliavano attorno al suo corpo tonico e abbronzato, lasciando tracce di bava sulla tuta scura, accarezzandolo, tenendogli ferme le braccia costringendolo a tenere le gambe aperte. La sua schiena si inarcò e, quando sentì i tentacoli infilarsi direttamente nei pantaloni, gettò indietro la testa per incontrare gli occhi scarlatti di Frieza, assottigliati quasi all’inverosimile a causa della testa allungata e orripilante. Quanto poteva far paura la sua terza forma? Il principe ne era decisamente terrorizzato, ma anche affascinato.   
Gli occhi di Vegeta si fecero lucidi quando un tentacolo gli strinse il collo, limitandogli la respirazione, le sue orecchie si riempirono dei suoi stessi gemiti soffocati, dello schiocco delle ventose sulla sua pelle e del leggero fruscio che producevano i tentacoli a contatto con il suo corpo ormai nudo. Si ritrovò quasi testa in giù, direttamente con il viso di fronte a quello di Frieza che si leccò le labbra, lascivo e minaccioso. Il cuore di Vegeta pompava il sangue ad una velocità pazzesca, la sua erezione si fece sempre più grossa e con la mano cercò di raggiungere il volto del mostro, il quale si lasciò toccare.   
I tentacoli di Frieza spuntavano direttamente dalla punta viola della sua coda, non lasciando nemmeno un secondo di tregua al suo amante che si sentiva svuotato, completamente privo di energia, lento e stanco.  
“È come se mi trovassi in un mondo fatto di miele… persino i suoni mi giungono ovattati e il mio corpo non risponde alla mia volontà. Sento solo piacere”   
Non si era nemmeno reso conto di essere rimasto nudo, completamente alla mercè dell’alieno, che prese ad avvolgere il membro del sayian con un tentacolo, facendolo gemere ancora, e stuzzicandogli i capezzoli con altri filamenti più sottili, torturandoli e arrossandoli.   
Le guance di Vegeta presero colore sentendosi così scoperto e vulnerabile, ma mai come quando Frieza gli tolse il tentacolo dalla bocca lasciandolo respirare per qualche secondo per poi baciarlo con foga e violenza. Vegeta ricambiò il gesto con ardore, lasciando che la lingua lunga e scura di Frieza gli accarezzasse il palato, gemette sonoramente e il suo corpo ebbe uno spasmo improvviso quando dei tentacoli gli separarono i glutei e quasi urlò quando un altro lo penetrò. Non provò dolore, solo una sensazione strana vista la grande quantità di lubrificante che copriva quel prolungamento, ovviamente unita ad un gran piacere. Il tentacolo si spingeva in lui lentamente mentre altri gli stuzzicavano il membro e i capezzoli, facendolo impazzire.   
Frieza si limitava ad osservarlo, imponente in quella forma enorme e terribile, gli occhi brillanti di piacere e la lingua che saettava di fronte a sé, spuntando dalle labbra. Vegeta inarcò la schiena sotto le spinte del tentacolo che mano a mano diventarono più vigorose e dalla sua bocca fuoriuscivano gemiti sempre più alti e osceni. Con le mani continuò ad aggrapparsi al viso deformato di Frieza, mentre i tentacoli gli tenevano divaricate le gambe e altri ancora gli accarezzavano tutto il corpo, donandogli scariche di piacere.  
Un brivido più forte gli attraversò la schiena quando sentì una mano di Frieza passargli sul petto, per poi scendere sull’addome e avvicinarsi pericolosamente al suo membro, già circondato e stimolato dai tentacoli, e afferrarlo gentilmente. Vegeta lanciò un gemito più alto quando sentì la mano di Frieza iniziare a masturbarlo con forza, mentre veniva penetrato ancora, mentre gemeva e si lasciava dominare.  
La bocca del principe era stata di nuovo colmata con un tentacolo che si spingeva in essa, costringendolo a succhiare e non passò molto tempo prima che il tentacolo stesso iniziasse a gonfiarsi per rilasciare una grande quantità di sperma nella gola dell’amante, uscendo dalla sua bocca e spruzzandone ancora sul suo viso, sporcandolo di seme.

Vegeta spalancò gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto roseo e buio della camera da letto.   
Che razza di sogno aveva appena fatto?   
Una fastidiosa sensazione al basso ventre gli fece realizzare di essersi svegliato con un’erezione non indifferente. Si coprì il viso con una mano per nascondere il rossore delle proprie guance e allentò il cordino che teneva legati i suoi pantaloni da tuta per avere un po’ d sollievo, mentre la maglietta bianca che indossava aveva tracce di sudore.  
Lanciò uno sguardo furtivo verso il lato del letto occupato da Frieza e lo trovò come suo solito rannicchiato sul fianco, in posizione fetale. Si morse il labbro inferiore e guardò dall’altra parte, dove c’era la sveglia posata sul comodino metallico: sarebbe suonata solo entro quattro ore.   
Mentre si spostava verso Frieza si rallegrò di averlo convinto a prendersi dieci ore di sonno, dopo tutto il lavoro che stavano facendo, le bambine ancora dormivano, e anche se fossero state sveglie avrebbero avuto la compagnia di Berryblue, per cui si tranquillizzò.  
Posò le labbra sul collo bianco di Frieza, lasciando una scia di piccoli baci che lo fecero mugolare.


	10. Morning sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è propriamente morning ma facciamolo passare per quello.  
Scritta per il drabble week end del gruppo fb we are out for prompts, con il prompt di Napee efp  
"So essere convincente quando voglio"  
"Non montarti la testa, sono io che te lo concedo"

Morning sex 

-Ti sei svegliato con le voglie, Vegeta?-  
Frieza si svegliò con le labbra del compagno che gli solleticavano la pelle. Vegeta mugolò in risposta e lo costrinse a mettersi sopra di lui, facendogli ben intendere di voler essere sovrastato.  
Il principe muoveva il bacino avanti e indietro stimolando il membro retrattile del tiranno, scendendo anche con la mano che, però, venne prontamente bloccata da quella di Frieza che lo guardò ormai vigile e attento.  
-Stavo dormendo, Vegeta- sibilò sulle sue labbra e l’altro sorrise.  
-Anche io…- rispose il principe, allungando il viso e baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra.  
-Magari poi mi racconterai che cos’hai sognato per svegliarti così… duro- la mano affusolata di Frieza raggiunse il cavallo dei pantaloni di Vegeta e iniziò a massaggiargli l’erezione con delicatezza, ascoltandolo gemere sotto di sé. Gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo quando vide che sul suo volto si era dipinta un’espressione soddisfatta.  
-So essere molto convincente quando voglio- gli disse tra i gemiti.  
Gli occhi di Frieza si fecero brillanti e, con un rapido movimento, lo costrinse a pancia contro il materasso, iniziando ad alzargli la maglietta e ad abbassargli i pantaloni.  
-Non montati la testa, mio caro principe- prese a stuzzicarlo in mezzo ai glutei con il membro già eretto e umido.  
-Stiamo insieme da tanto, ma sono ancora io che te lo concedo-  
Vegeta si inarcò, andando incontro alla sua erezione e si morse un labbro.  
-Certamente- sussurrò in modo che Frieza cogliesse il tono sarcastico di quell’affermazione e trattenne un gemito tra i denti quando Frieza entrò in lui, secco e senza preavviso. La coda bianca raggiunse il suo collo come una presenza ormai familiare e gli si avvolse intorno alla gola mentre le spinte del bacino di Frieza diventavano man mano più veloci e i loro gemiti sempre più alti.  
“Nonostante il tempo che abbiamo trascorso assieme capita davvero raramente che si conceda in modo così esplicito e veemente"  
Vegeta iniziò a sentire l’aria mancare nei polmoni, le sue dita strinsero le lenzuola, ma non rinunciò ad accogliere la punta della coda del compagno tra le labbra, facendolo sussultare a quel contatto inaspettato.  
“Voglio davvero sapere cos’ha sognato…”  
Frieza mosse la coda nella sua bocca, godendosi gli schiocchi di saliva e la vista della sua schiena abbronzata e sudata mentre lo prendeva. Le unghie nere si conficcarono nei fianchi dell’uomo e scavarono dei profondi solchi nella sua pelle, fino a quando la sinistra non si staccò e andò ad accarezzare lascivamente il membro pulsante di Vegeta, mentre la destra andò direttamente a premere la sua testa contro il cuscino.  
Il sayian gemette più forte, la punta della coda ancora in bocca, gli occhi si rovesciarono e venne copiosamente in preda a forti spasmi, mentre ancora Frieza si muoveva in lui e gli accarezzava l’erezione ormai sporca di seme. Con un altro paio di colpi di bacino, accompagnati dai gemiti di entrambi, anche Frieza si riversò dentro di lui, per poi crollare sulla sua schiena, lasciandolo finalmente libero di respirare.  
Affondò il viso nel collo del compagno e gli abbracciò il petto da dietro, sentendo il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Vegeta regolarizzò il proprio respiro e guardò Frieza riposare sopra di sé. Si coprì il volto con la mano, nascondendo il rossore per la seconda volta in poco tempo.  
“È… sicuramente meglio dei tentacoli”


End file.
